1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a GaAs driver employing MESFETS, diodes, and optionally saturated resistors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art known is S. A. Ransom et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,815, entitled Gallium Arsenide To Emitter Coupled Logic Level Converter, issued Oct. 18, 1983. It discloses an alternate approach to achieving the function of a GaAs driver capable of signal level shifting and amplification. It depends upon differential amplification and correspondingly necessary circuits rather than the application of a predetermined reference voltage to the gate of a common gate amplifier.
The present invention may uniquely employ saturated resistors and also operate at much lower voltages with all attendant advantages, and is not limited to driving ECL circuits or GaAs circuits; but, with V.sub.BB increased, it will also drive TTL circuits.